This invention relates generally to freeze resisting valves, and more particularly to valves installable in such relation to the ground as to resist freeze-up in cold weather.
Freezing of water control valves in winter, as for example in remote locations, such as farms, ranches, etc. has been a persistent problem. There is need for a simple, reliable valve that does not require heating, as by electricity or other means, and that will resist, and prevent, freeze-up in normal winter conditions; that is sanitary, will not contaminate the water supply, and that is a self-contained hydrant.
There is also need for a freeze valve wherein water is educted into a valve body that extends vertically, from a reservoir that extends about that body, and wherein water may readily flow vertically in an eductor passage, past a stopper control shaft.